ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Miyuki and Inkroe, Restaurant Date.
Participants Takeda Inkroe Takeda Miyuki RP TakedaInkroe: -It had been a strange few days for me personally, recently the Daimyo of the Land of Water had been on my neck about security of the Land and what I was doing to ensure its peoples safety, honestly.. I was yet to realise the full potential of a tailed beast and how much destruction it could cause.. but I had heard the stories.. small towns had been completely wiped off the face of the world.. some shinobi had died facing them.. and that excited me greatly..the thrill of a fight, a challenge, as way to achieve greatness.. but it also terrified me.. I had been raised to be a weapon, a shield, protector of the Land of Water's people, and knife at the throat of its enemies, a Takeda.. a proud Takeda.. one who needed to think of a way to handle the problem.. but I couldn't.. not yet.. the ringing of the bell at the door sounded out as I entered and bowed slightly to the greeting lady, checking in and finding my reserved place at the back of the restaurant.. I wore simple attire, I had not much else to wear for I had not much been one for casual events in my life, always looking to my ancestors for guidance, looking to them for strength and finding it.. so much so that here I was.. Mizukage.. and here I was.. sat in a Restaurant, ordering breadsticks as I waited for her to arrive.. the girl who I had known for many years.. the girl who I had known of for years, the girl who had trained in the same Dojo as me, a few classes beneath me due to age.. the girl who was also of my clan.. the girl I had trained with under her uncle and my own.. and the girl I had asked out to dinner.- TakedaMiyuki: -- Every day training, recently having applicants of Academy Students…soon to be in Team Miyuki… my team. Same routine...yet…today is different. I make sure to look my best. I look into the mirror as I combed my black reddish hair…not really the girly type but my stomach was filled with ‘butterflies’ as the phrase goes. I tie my hair back as usual. Leaving some hair loose in the front while the rest were tied in a long ponytail. I took pride in the length of my hair. Applying just a light…very light coat of makeup…a small dab of lipstick to lightly redden my lips. After that I lotion my legs since my legs…what am I doing… I sigh deeply and blush slightly as I leave the bathroom, I look to my bed. My attire for the occasion already on made.. I glance at the time as I notice I will be late…late for this date. I close my eyes a bit before quickly putting on my onyx and crimson kimono. Still surprised that he asked me out…we have been training under the same belt…since he and I are both Takeda. I bite onto my lower lip as I put on my laced boots. Heading out the door quickly, I lock it behind me before rushing over to the restaurant. Half tempted to burst into a full run, but I did not want to ruin my attire. I continue my pace as I think about him…how we used to train so very much…he became the Kage...yet he is still my Sensei. I arrive in the restaurant just in time. Opening the door as the little bell jingled. I nod to the greeting lady. Looking around a bit before noticing his spot at the near back of the restaurant. I could not help but notice how beautiful it was in here since I this is my first time being here. I walk calmly over to him, a small smile runs across my features as I sit in front of him-“ Good Evening, Ink”- I say in a soft tone as I look to him, getting comfortable in my seating.- TakedaInkroe: -I looked up as I heard the jingling of the door bell, a half chewed through breadstick remaining in my mouth as my hand halted from pressing it between my lips and to my sharpened teeth, a trait I had honoured with my taking up of my first Sword of the Mist, Nuibari and continued to this day.. I looked her up and down, spotted the shades of light and dark upon her Kimono and knew them to be certain colours.. I knew them to be colours because of their brightness and shade to my monochromatic eye, but I was always going to be unable to truly appreciate her lipstick, her clothing, her make up so long as I kept the headband over my left eye, the only eye of mine which could see colour. I lifted my head slightly as she got near and said my name, the twisted scar which spiralled downwards to the corner of my mouth tugged at my lips to bring the left side of my face into a smile.. I stood up and would attempt to take her hand, only her right hand by its fingers and lift them to my mouth that I might kiss them briefly... if I was going to do this, I would have to do it right.. control and precision.. control and precision... Kenjutsu lessons.. adapted for dating..- "Good evening, Lady Miyuki.." -I would joke slightly, not least because of her Kimono but also because of how we had been raised, close, but at a distance for more then half of our lives.. I had always been convinced that she looked too feminine and much more like a Princess or daughter of a Lord then a Takeda.. not that I was complaining.. having attention drawn to her saved attention being drawn to me.. perhaps it was with a slight feeling of sadness for how much attention she got, never thinking that she ever wanted more then to be considered like everyone else.. it was certainly something I felt.. and it had always been that feeling that she needed no more attention paid to her which had kept me at bay, kept me serious and plain speaking when we trained, sparred, engaged enemies in combat or became Sensei and Student.. I recalled only ever having reached out to her a few times.. and it was always during the same events.. clan ceremonies of welcoming of another to our Clan.. the burning.. the pain.. the agony.. had it been memories of being taken care of by my mother which caused me to calm and reassure her those few times.. or had it been this.. this long dormant but ever present need to gaze in her direction.. this increased heartbeat which had made me want to discard fear of pushing too far to assist her in times of such agony.- "I uh.. " -I would sit down once more in time with her, and gesture to my breadsticks.- "Hope you don't mind.. I can rarely help snacking after a day of carrying Samehada's hunger.." -I had already decided what I would order, and the Waitress was already on her way to take our orders.. and after allowing Miyuki to order first I would order a platter of crabs and spiced broth, with a plate of spiced fruit.. saké to drink.- TakedaMiyuki: -- I part my lips lightly as he grabs hold of my fingers of my right hand, I curiously look at him as he lifts them up…up to his lips…kissing them for a few moments. My eyes widens slightly as a hint of blush darkens my cheeks. Becoming highly nervous as if I am on an A rank mission to some unknown location… I must say…believe it or not...this would be my first time going on a date. I hold in a slight breath but then laugh it out slightly as he calls my Lady Miyuki-“I am not much of a Lady.. Ink Pen”- I raise my eyebrow as I smile, flashing my sharpened teeth once I take my seating.-“ T’is quite alright…as long as you do not faint from being fed on”- I joke as I lean against the cushion seating. Such a fancy place…I look at him...fully.. His casual clothing…black button down shirt with a white T… his dog tags around his neck…I began to feel slightly over dressed as I tug onto the bottom hem of my Kimono. My eyes trail a bit higher to his features. I bite my bottom lip slightly as I notice how so very handsome he has gotten over the years...well…it is hard to notice it with him always so bandaged up. Come to think of it… ever since he obtain one of the swords of the mist… he bandaged his face..body..such a style…I smile softly as I look up at the waitress.-“ Um… I will have the same thing…”- I look to him as I smile-“ I am sure you have such great taste, Ink”- TakedaInkroe: -I nodded and smiled, watching her tug at her Kimono after passing a gazing glance longly over me, her order matching mine to which I had responded.- "I don't know.. its just high calories.." -I shrugged and looked up to the roof for a moment, pondering what else there would be to eat.- "Besides, theres only so many times you can have cup ramen after training.." -I licked my lips slightly, my tongue sliding and grazing between my sharpened teeth as I did so and watched the approaching waitress deliver both of our orders, I cleared my throat and nodded.. it was an extremely rare occourance that I would say thank you, but appreciation was not lost on me.- "Well.. lets dig in.." -I spoke, taking up the chopsticks and rolling them between my fingers and palms before skillfully weilding them in my left hand, ambidexterous. Casually I began to pick at my platter of sliced fruits, berries, bananas, melons and pineapple slices, apple shavings and those which seemed to be my favourite.. lemon slices with strawberries poking through the center.- "You look beautiful" -I said, nonchalantly, but entirely serious, chewing on a slice of lemon and having its bitterness countered by the sweet of a strawberry.- "It is, rare I get to see you casually huh.." TakedaMiyuki: - I hold in a slight laugh as I nod-" I suppose so..."- I watch him look to the roof as I then side glance the place, looking at its decor... again..such a fine establishment.-" You are right... yet since we both have been such..busy bee's...even a cup of Ramen would be enough."- I chuckle as I trace the seat cushion on my right and left side. Dragging my nails lightly, just a few light sounds of the draggings of my nails against it dispearses. I raise my eyebrow slightly as I hear him clear his throat, looking back to him. Looking at what we have both ordered, I curiously pick up the chopsticks and poke at the fruit. Right when I lift a pineapple slice to my lips, I hear him call me beautiful. My eyes widens as the pineapple slice drops from my chopsticks.-" Ah.....Thank you..."- I mutter softly as I then attempt to pick up the Pineapple slice once more. Before bringing it up to my lips, I glance up at him as I state-" Well.. you are quite Handsome....one of the rare times I see you not looking ...like a mummy."- I smirk against the Pineapple slice, my lips moistening with its juices before I take a bite down on it.- TakedaInkroe: -As she called my handsome I swallowed my lemon and paused, raising my eyebrow and then I blinked a few times, mummy.. mummy..- "Well.. its traditional, hmm.." -I honestly was having trouble remembering what it was that I wore before I was one of the Seven Swordsmen, before my teeth were pointed and sharp, before I was.. dare I say.. well known..? it was pretty hard for me to be a Hunter Nin of Kirigakure, maintaining an anonymous identity while the Nuibari was upon my hip.. sealing techniques and avoidance of summoning the blade without being in combat helped, but there was only so much one could do.. not to mention the burn scars would easily of marked me as either an unfortunate person or a Takeda.- "Your team.. are they.. to your liking..? No slackers..? " -I slightly smiled, the right corner of my mouth twisting as I thought back to the taming of my current team.. two Takeda and a Haruno.. independant to extremes but finally I had been able to teach them the value of team work and strategy.. amidst the lessons of control, relentless attacking and the mentality of singling out the weakest link to obliterate the chain of the enemy.. I had taught water prisons, running fire, hiding in mist and clone techniques.. most importantly of all.. Silent Killing to each of them.. particularly well executed bouts of combat with enemy shinobi ended in a single moment, three blades being drawn across three throats.- TakedaMiyuki: - I smile innocently from his reaction to my compliment.-" I know it is...yet it has been such a long time since I have seen you like this."- I mutter softly as I finish the pineapple. Licking my lips a bite slowly once done, I made sure there were no traces of it left on my lip. By my comment... I meant back when I was a Genin and he was a Chuunin... back when I went to the Takeda Dojo and trained with Ki-Ki...and Inkroe helped when I had a bit of fault holding the Bokken and a few stances in sparing. I smile softly as I slightly slip into memory lane... Glancing at the side of my wrist, my eyes flicker against the small scar I had when I first sparred him. Remembering him coming at me with a strike of the Bokken and I blocked it...manually.. not even using the Bokken, it had left a deep scar..and nearly messed up my wrist as well. I slightly rotate my left hand as I then look back up at him-" No...No slackers so far...well.. Kurama is kinda lazy..yet he shows so much potential...Kinds sad that his companion does most of the work. Hmn.. I just finish giving a entrance exam to Zyphio Aburame...seems a bit too cocky but.. that will change..and..."- I pause for a second as I bite onto my lower lip.-" Atsuko is ok as well....yet...the kitty paint."- I smile softly..-" A few Villagers already thinks she is my daughter due to it...eh.. "- I shake my head as I reach for my Sake. Pressing it to my lips, I tilt my head slightly. I take a single sip, tasting the dryness of it nearly caused me to show a reaction of how meh it is... I am not quite used to drinking such. I then glance up to him-" How about youuurrr team, Sensei Ink Pen." - I smile a bit as I place the cup back down onto the table.-" I am sure we are not as bad as before.."- I comment due to the slight rivalry of Ki-Ki and I..trying to best each other at everything...yet be beaten my Inkroe at the end of the day. Showing us who is top Takeda.- TakedaInkroe: -I listened intently as she explained about them, the oddness of her shared Kitty pain with Atsuko, how odd I considered, but I could imagine how some could think theres some relation, I myself being unable to see the young girls bright green eyes when I had encountered her. I joined Miyuki in the drinking of Saké but went as far to drink the cup whole, allowing the dryness to sink down my throat and quench my thirst as I sat and placed down the chop sticks, reaching over to the largest of crabs and holding it in my hands, tearing off its pinced and breaking open the baked brown shell to get to the steaming white meat inside, my fingers caring not for the very hot surface of the pincer itself as the shell was broken between my strong fingers, after loosing the majority of white meat from several crabs I had asked.- "You're better then I could have asked for, I feel closer to you then I did my old team." -A slip of my tongue- "Closer to our team that is, then the team I graduated and reached Jounin in.." -Anko, Monpachi and Miyamoto-sama were all truely great teammates, but I was unable to strike the connection that Takeda developed with each other, our voracious need for training and becoming the best we could be.- "I am severely proud, that I could help teach two Swordsmen of the Mist.. and Kirei, I'm certain if she continues to pursue such she will be able to take up a blade sooner rather then later.. though.. her Medical Jutsu may make her attention diverted.." -I pondered, slightly squinting as I reached down to grasp a chunk of white meat from the plate before me and missed, my index finger and thumb halting about a half inch from the meat itself, I squinted, my right eye closing tightly as I continued the journey of my fingers again, this time managing to locate the correct distance between myself and the meat.. the lack of depth perception I hoped going unnoticed, but I had little doubt she might have noticed. I took up the chunk of steaming white meat and dipped it into the broth, soaking it with the spiced soup before bringing it to my lips and chewing on the sweet white meat, the spicy soup coating it too.- TakedaMiyuki: - I watch him as he drank all of the sake. My goodness...how can he stand that dry taste. I side glance my cup as I tap the chopsticks onto a strawberry. Hmn. I raise my eyebrow as I then decide to do the same. Take it all, I grip the cup, my thumb rubbing against its rugged exterior before lifting it to my lips, I raise it to him. I slight silent toast of goodwill. I then place it against my lips, my tongue flicking in slight anger to having to taste the dryness once more. I tilt my head back, holding my breath as I down the rest of the Sake. The dryness of the liquid swirling down my throat. I clench my eyes tight for a second before coughing slightly.-" Well....that is one hell of a drink.."- I mutter as I lightly place the cup back onto the table. I have been playing around with the strawberry for a while with the chopsticks before skillfully picking it up and press it against my lips. I only bite the tip of it before setting it back down. I take notice of how quick and easy it was for him to open his crab with just his hands. I glance at mine as I ponder if I should use the utensils to open the crab or my own hands. My eyes trailing to his eye, I get taken back by his words of him feeling closer to me. I do not make sudden movements, trying to play coy and casual as he then says he meant the team..not me. A slight sting of dissappointment but intrigueness of what could be one of his rare true feelings being blurted out..? I try not to look so cautious. I smile softly at him, my lips more redden by the strawberry.-" Well... if it not for such an amazing Sensei... I am sure I will not be where I am at today..."- I look to the rest of the strawberry for a moment before flicking my eyes back up to our eye contact. I notice his right eye squinting as he raises the chunk of crab meat. Hmn.. I sit back for a moment as I wonder if I should bring up why did he ask me out...well...why the suddenness..?- TakedaInkroe: -Amazing and handsome, surely I was not mistaken that there was at least some enjoyment in my presence now I had heard both, I took up another chunk of crab meat sauced in the spicy broth before chewing on it, my teeth cutting through the thickly spiced meat with ease and swallowing after ten chews as I spoke again, my right hand holding a chunk of crab up from the pincer and my body leaning forwards towards her, noticing a slight gleam about her lips and the position she had taken leaning back.- "The saké is brewed locally I believe.." -wondering how often I had drank it in passing through this establishment- "Rice and spring water from the west, brought here to ferment.. its why I enjoy this place most I think.. the sea food is fished by their barges and boats, the vegetables and fruit farmed on island in the plains, the tea and rice, wheat and oats.. likely even this table was a tree not far away.." -I smiled slightly before dragging my upper teeth over my bottom lip.- "I like our home.. our Land.. our Village.. our Clan.." -I nodded.- "Even if you didn't have me as your sensei, you are a product of your environment.. not to mention there is much natural beauty, talent and skill about you." -I blinked, twice or so, had I said it so bluntly..?.. I had. I wondered if that was best.- "Any one who spends their life with you would be incredibly lucky." TakedaMiyuki: "Truly..? Well that is something I did not know... This would be my first time here, actually."- I smile softly as I lift the rest of the strawberry to my lips, bringing all of it in my mouth. I place my right index finger to the left side of my lips that slightly dripped with the strawberrys juice.-“ The fruit is fresh as well…”-I added on once I swallowed the strawberry after chewing it for two seconds at most. I smile at his knowledge of such things. I reach for the tea pot that has been set onto the table before grabbing a green tea leaf that lay onto the tea cups plate. Rubbing the tea leaf against my index figner and thumb, I let the crumbled leaf fall into the tea cup. I then pour a bit of the substance into the tea cup. Before stirring with the small spoon, I dab just a slight honey and sugar that resided against the wall on top of the far side of the table. I bring it to my lips, taking in slight sip before stopping in my tracks....natural beauty..talent...skill..? Did I hear that correctly? I try to hide my startled exterior but a deep blush runs accross from one cheek to another. I can feel my face get hott from his compliment. I then part my lips lightly as I sit up straight once he says that....his words replyed in my head for a few seconds.' any one who spends their life with you would be incredibly lucky'... I close my eyes for a moment as I open them, blinking slowly, I lean forward a bit from the cushion of the seating.-" Such....lovely words, Inkroe.." - I nearly whisper as I try to break away from the eye contact...yet could not sem to do so.-" I am sure... I can say the same thing about you..."- My tongue flicks against the back of my sharpened teeth as I softly say-" Inkroe...may I ask...why the sudden asking of a Date with me..?"- TakedaInkroe: -I swallowed my crab meat and blinked a few times, thinking how best to word what had brought me to this point, to this place and to be with her, there was little else to say but the truth, even as her leaning in towards me, her blushing face, her obvious reactions to my compliment were effecting her, it was not impossible to see intrigue and interest, even blushing due to said compliments.. but now confronted about my words.. I was on the spot, feeling hot under the collar, I cleared a cough from my throat and began the explaination while looking her in the eye. Those deep eyes which demanded attention.- "I am, well.. Kage now.. you a Jounin.. I am busy and required to defend the Village.. the Land.." -I settled myself, remember training.. there is nothing to fear.- "I have watched you grow up, we are of the same clan.. we trained together.. we suffered the lick of fire together and risked our lives on missions, faced death and took it on, here we still are, together we survived.. you are no longer the girl, I no longer a boy.. I am a man, you a woman.. and the woman you have become is one I care for and desire, wish to protect and spend the rest of my life with, much as I have spent most of my life with you.. but only closer.." -I looked down to her Kimono for a moment, then to her hands, finally I tilted my head and looked back to her face and eyes, agreeing with myself.- "You are who I want at my side." -I said, knowing it very well may of been too soon to say such.- TakedaInkroe: TakedaInkroe: -I swallowed my crab meat and blinked a few times, thinking how best to word what had brought me to this point, to this place and to be with her, there was little else to say but the truth, even as her leaning in towards me, her blushing face, her obvious reactions to my compliment were effecting her, it was not impossible to see intrigue and interest, even blushing due to said compliments.. but now confronted about my words.. I was on the spot, feeling hot under the collar, I cleared a cough from my throat and began the explaination while looking her in the eye. Those deep eyes which demanded attention.- "I am, well.. Kage now.. you a Jounin.. I am busy and required to defend the Village.. the Land.." -I settled myself, remember training.. there is nothing to fear.- "I have watched you grow up, we are of the same clan.. we trained together.. we suffered the lick of fire together and risked our lives on missions, faced death and took it on, here we still are, together we survived.. you are no longer the girl, I no longer a boy.. I am a man, you a woman.. and the woman you have become is one I care for and desire, wish to protect and spend the rest of my life with, much as I have spent most of my life with you.. but only closer.." -I looked down to her Kimono for a moment, then to her hands, finally I tilted my head and looked back to her face and eyes, agreeing with myself.- "You are who I want at my side." -I said, knowing it very well may of been too soon to say such.- TakedaMiyuki: - I feel as if I am studying a new type of breed...his reaction to my words..my asking of why now..why ask me out. I hold in a smirk as he clear his throat with a simple cough. I then lean back just a tiny tiny bit from his eye focus onto mine. I swallow hard as he readys himself to speak..to answer my question. Knowing him..he would give me a clear cut answer. He always was so blunt..so to the point. I hold my breath slightly as he begins. I nod slowly at the beginning as he explains his position in the Village..my position as well...I nervously rub the hem of my Kimono as he continues on about us growing up together..about the missions and the lick of fire...about us growing up from boy and girl to man and woman. I blink a few times as I am just truly taken into a state of speechlessness by his words after... one he cares for and desires...one he wishes to protect and spend the rest of his life with...I truly was not focused at all...no amount of training could ever bring me to the point of not showing my true emotion... I was slightly fearful of losing someone close... fearful that it might be a possibility that I could lose him...reasons of me not letting anyone so close to this point...since being brought away from father...and mothers death... not having true friends nor wish on making true friends until this moment of arriving back to my home..to Kirigakure. To the Takedas.... to ..Inkroe..? I breathe out..realizing that I could have been taking a very long time in responding to him, realizing that I must have been staring him straight in the eye... I tear my view from his bright raidiant eye to his headband then down to his lips...neck...shirt..something shining slightly...his dog tags.. I truly was speechless. I try my best to be coherent.-" O...oh ..I did not know..you have such.."- Such what...feelings..? I bite my tongue as I look back to his eye.. I cannot say I do not have the opposite of what he is feeling... to be painfully honest, as he says he has been watching me...I have been watching him.. watching him grow as well.. into a fine Kage...a fine Man-"..."- I truly do not know what to say to that....that I want the same thing..? I want to be by his side..? I do...I..-" Truly.... I have been watching you as well...ever since we were little... I strived to impress you...I still do...to hear these words...I.."- Become speechless once more...- TakedaInkroe: -I lifted the Saké cask and poured myself a smaller portion of it this time, only a mouth ful as I took it in glass, swilring the saké around before swallowing the mouthful, raising my head up in toasting of Maki Hozuki, my fallen friend, it was after all he who had given me the fierce desire to master all Seven Swords of the Mist, but for this time.. for the next few days, weeks.. sorry Maki.. I needed to focus on another area of my life, my heart.- "You need not seek impress me, Miy. You have already impressed me enough to be still living.. we hardly had the most easy of missions.. but also you need not fear me.. I am opening up to you.. and.. I only hope while watching me you did not think I avoided you.. it was, if anything.. not wanting to overcrowd you.. you had so many friends and boys wanting to be close to you." -I smiled slightly, the corner of my mouth twisting up at the other side from the long scar which curled to my lip- "I.." -Was this where I was drawing the line? in my own openness..? was this the point or the edge where I needed to take a leap of faith..? .. I looked to her, gazing at me between quick turns away, possibly her regaining awareness of her state, her staring? I sighed, biting my lip slightly before nodding and elaborating.- "You are beautiful, radient and awe inspiring.. elegant and far stronger then most give you credit for.." -I placed the cup down, lightly tapping the porcelain to the furnished wood and using my right hands fingers to slide aside the plate, my elbows rested upon the edge of the table as I leaned in and let my right hand lower before her, resting just a few inches from the surface of the table, palm up.- "If you're done eating.. Will you walk along the beach with me..?" Category:Kirigakure RP 207